Vlad got a cat?
by MistyPaws
Summary: Danny is always telling Vlad to get a cat. What would happen if Danny was the cat?
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

Chapter 1: The Transformation

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Only the character Ana Morphis is mine.**

Plasmius was flying through the ghost zone in search of the Realm Beyond Time, or more specifically, the ones who lived there. He was in search of the band of spirits known as ancients, who were told to have limitless power, but each one had a different power. A few that were known of were shape shifting, creating mystical weapons, and sorcery. The grand prize, however, was a spirit who was rumored to be able to change any being into any other creature.

Now you might be wondering what he would do if he found this spirit right? Truthfully, he didn't even know if he could get this spirit on his side…

**Danny's POV**

Me, Tuck, and Sam were walking to the Nasty Burger after school ended. We were almost there when my ghost sense went off. I said, "Guys, I'll be right back", and ran into an alley. Before I even got a chance to "Go Ghost" I was hit by a bright pink blast. As I hit the ground, a caped figure stepped out of the shadows and looked down at me. "A little slow there, Little Badger?" the figure asked. "What do you want Plasmius?" I hissed as I stood up and morphed into Phantom. "Tsk tsk, are you always this hostile Daniel?"

"Only when I'm attacked by a bitter old man who needs a cat!

"Well what would you think if I did get a cat?

"Wait, what?" Now I was really confused. Vlad was actually considering my advice on getting a cat? That was definitely weird. Vlad would never take my advice, especially about something like that. Then another shadow stepped out. It looked like a white griffon with glowing red eyes, but it had dragon wings instead of eagle wings and the mane and tail were made of fire.

"Well hello child, I'm Ana Morphis, the spirit of creatures." "Ana Morphis? Are you related to Amorpho? Your names sound a lot alike" I replied. "The boy is a bit slow isn't he Plasmius? Are you sure this is the one you want?" Ana asked. "Of course I'm sure!" Plasmius spat. "The one you want? This isn't about me becoming your son or evil apprentice or whatever is it?" I asked, annoyed. Seriously, couldn't this guy just take "no" for an answer? "No, actually, it's not." Plasmius replied, "I've decided to take a different approach. Ana Morphis can change any being into any other creature." Suddenly it clicked. Vlad was getting a cat by turning ME into a cat! "No way! You are so not doing that!" I shouted.

I decided I didn't want to find out if he was serious. I went invisible and intangible and fled. Or rather, I tried to. A large pink ectoplasmic bubble had trapped me. Then electricity sparked from it, shocking me, but not enough to make me lose me ghost form. The bubble shrank and turned into rope, holding me immobile and defenseless sitting on the ground. "Quickly Morphis, before he escapes!" Ana moved forward and placed one clawed paw on my head and with the other pulled out a small orb with images of different creatures floating in it. she turned me to face the crystal and my mind grew fuzzy, although there was something there shouting "Danger!" The crystal began to glow a bright blue, then I knew no more.

**Vlad's POV**

Ana has begun the process of changing Daniel into a cat. I knew that the change would infuriate him once he woke up, but I would be able to at least neutralize his ghost powers with a little trinket of mine to prevent him from attacking me or trying to escape. A voice interrupted my thoughts saying, "It is done, I shall leave now." And with that, Ana Morphis vanished in a puff of blue smoke. I looked down to see a small cat lying on the ground. The ecto ropes were nearby, but quickly vanished. I floated over to the cat to make sure he was still my Little Badger. He seemed fine, so I put him in a small pet carrier and took off for Wisconsin.

**Sam's POV**

"Tucker, Danny's been gone for a while; do you think we should go look for him?" I nagged. "Nah, he probably just went to drag the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone or something." He replied. "Sure, I guess. But if he's not home by tonight something's up." "Fine, if he's not back tonight we'll go look for him."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I think everyone knows I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny's POV**

Back in Wisconsin, Danny was beginning to wake up. He had a bit of a headache, and though he remembered being in the alley, he felt strangely warm. He slowly opened his eyes only to find that he was in a basket next to a lit fireplace. _Why am I in a basket next to a fire? _I started looking around and spotted a figure sitting in an armchair. I tried to stand only to find that I could not fully stand. I looked down and saw paws. _Why the heck do I have paws?! _Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. "Vlad!" I tried to shout, but instead it came out as a loud meow. "I see you've finally woken up, Little Badger. Or should I call you Little Furball? Seeing as you _are_ a cat now" Vlad smirked. "Fix this right now, Fruit Loop!" I yowled.

"Getting a little testy, Daniel? Well, the surprises aren't over yet." He replied. I tipped my head to say, "What". Vlad caught my look. "What do you think of the collar I made specially for you? Each tag has a different function. But I'll just let you figure that out on your own now." Rubbing my neck with my paw, I felt a thin but sturdy collar with several tags on it. Hissing, I said, "You are One Seriously Crazed up Fruit Loop for turning my advice into your next evil plot!" apparently getting my point, he said, "What, you think this was all me? Your taunts about getting a cat are what gave me the idea. It's partly your own doing" "Thanks a lot, Plasmius." I growled.

I ran for it, going right between Vlad's feet and racing for the door. I tried to phase through it, but it didn't work and I smashed into the door at full speed. Sliding to the floor dazed and confused, I wondered why my powers weren't working. As I lay there with my paws resting on my hurting head, Vlad calmly came waking around the corner. Seeing me laying on the floor and clearly having heard me smash into the door, he came over and picked me up. Still to dazed to react, I simply lay there as he carried me back to the basket. Then he said, "Honestly Daniel, you should know that I would be sure to cut off your means of escape.

**Tucker's POV**

"Okay we can be worried now. The sun's down and Danny's not back yet." I said.

Sam responded by shouting, "That's the point I've been trying to make! It never takes him this long, not even if he forgot the Thermos!"

"Okay Sam, I get it! You don't have to make me go deaf, geez." I said, my ears ringing. "Where should we start looking?"

"Isn't it obvious? The only reason would disappear like this is in an emergency, or if the Fruit Loop got him! We start at Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin."

**The next part will take a little longer to update. The first 2 chapters were already written, the rest need to be written. Any ideas and opinions are very much appreciated.**

**Thank You for reading and please review!**

**~MistyPaws**


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to The Vet

Chapter 3: A Trip to The Vet

**A/N: I thought of this while sitting in my vet class. Thought this might be funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Vlad's POV**

Daniel was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace muttering to himself. I watched this for a few minutes before walking into the room. Immediately, he stopped and glared at me, eyes glowing, and growled. "Still mad at me, I suppose?" He crouched down, ready to pounce, and his tail started twitching. "You don't want to try that, trust me. You're going to the vet today and I'm sure you don't want to be declawed while you're there." This seemed to snap him out of it and he sat up, eyes wide and ears flat. A small frightened "meep" was all the response I got. "We leave at noon." And with that, I turned and walked away.

**Danny's POV**

"It's 10:00 so we leave in 2 hours. I can't believe he's taking me to the vet!" I was once again pacing in front of the fireplace. Was there any way for me to escape in such a small amount of time? Maybe there was a window or something that Vlad left open. Deciding I'd be willing to try anything at this point, I quickly started working my way around the mansion.

The ticking of the clock was the only thing I could hear. I was sitting in front of a large grandfather clock, debating on whether or not to use it as a scratching post. It was seriously irritating me, knowing it was about to strike noon, and Vlad would come looking for me. Just then, the clock started to chime. I could hear Vlad calling me. "Daniel, it's time to go." With a muttered meow, I went and crawled under the couch, hoping he wouldn't find me. No later had I gone under, in walked the Fruit Loop.

"Daniel, I do not have time for your childish games of hide-and-seek, so come out before I make you." Still, I didn't move. It surprised me when he said, "Locate Daniel." and one of my collar tags started blinking and beeping. H_e had a tracer on me, so even if I got out, he would just find me again. Great, just great_. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Vlad grabbing my scruff and phasing me through the couch. "LET ME GO!" I started yowling as loud as I could, and turned to try to bite him.

Teeth met hand and I was shoved into a cat carrier before I could get another shot. "Sugar Cookies!" I peered out and saw Vlad had a nice mark in the shape of my jaws on his right hand. "Let's just get to the vet" he said, and we were off. The ride was going to be a long one, judging from the estimated time on the GPS. I tried to keep myself occupied by looking out the window, but soon grew bored of watching the trees go by. A few minutes later, I had fallen asleep and was still out when he pulled into a driveway and got out. I felt the carrier move then heard the bells on the door jingle. We had arrived.

**Suggestions and opinions are very much welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vet's Office

Chapter 4: The Vet's Office

**Danny's POV**

I was woken by the pet crate being picked up, and carried into the office. It was a small clinic, but it didn't make it any less unpleasant, especially with the hyper Labrador standing right next to the crate. Just a minute later, we went to the exam room and the door closed. The vet's assistant, Jessie, asked Vlad to take me out so we could begin. _No way that's gonna happen,_ I thought. The door opened but I stayed put. Vlad, being the Fruit Loop he was, stuck his hand in, only for me to latch on.

My teeth were in his hand, my front claws around the wrist, and my back claws going for the rest of the arm. Seriously, shouldn't he know not to try to touch an angry cat? They have a mouthful of sharp teeth and four paws fully equipped with needle claws. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull his arm out of the cage and get me off, but I hung on tight. He had humiliated me, and now he was going to pay. Whether I had my powers or not, I could still wreak havoc and destroy his house, and possibly him.

The assistant must have taken pity on him because she grabbed my scruff and pulled me off Vlad's arm and set me on the exam table. It was too late for Vlad though. His hand had rows of bite marks, and his arm and wrist were all scratched to ribbons.

"Oh my, that's one feisty cat you've got there" Jessie said.

"Let's get that cleaned up for now, but you'll have to have it checked out by a doctor later." She quickly cleaned and covered the wound, then turned back to me. I didn't feel the least bit sorry for shredding him, he deserved payback.

Jessie started asking Vlad about me. When she was done, she confirmed that I needed all my vaccinations updated, which meant a lot of shots. By the time I had gotten all the vaccines, I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a week. Vlad put me back in the carrier, but not without getting bitten again. Then he put me back in the car and we were on our way back to the mansion.

**Vlad's POV**

Daniel had fallen asleep again by the time I had gotten the car started. It wasn't really surprising, considering the amount of shots he had been given. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to deal with him for a while, so I wouldn't get torn up any more than I already was. For how small he was, he had torn me up pretty good. My hand all the way up my arm was torn, bloody, and stung like crazy. He's lucky I didn't have him declawed after that. But knowing him, he would try to escape and he would need them if something found him.

A while later, we arrived back at the mansion. Daniel had woken up halfway through the ride and had been yowling at the top of his lungs the rest of the way back. Who knew cats could be so annoying? I did have something that would hopefully shut him up though. I carried him in and before I opened the crate's door, I put some small green leaves in. After he had gotten a good sniff at the leaves, I opened the door and let him come out. He just flopped down on the floor, the catnip already kicking in.

I had known that catnip makes cats act strange, but Daniel was just too funny with it. He had rolled around in it a bit, getting it stuck in his fur. He leapt up and began running in lopsided circles trying to catch the furry thing that was his tail. When he tripped, he just lay sprawled on his back for a few seconds then jumped up and started tearing around the house. It was almost an hour before he wore himself out, and the catnip wore off. He then climbed into his basket and fell asleep with his paw resting on his nose.

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue?

Chapter 5: Rescue?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated! Quick note about this chapter: Sam's POV is while Vlad and Danny are at the vet. Danny's POV is after they get back from the vet and is later at night.**

**Sam's POV**

Me and Tucker had gone to Fenton Works to let Jazz know what happened. Her parents happened to be out so we went ahead and took the Specter Speeder and go pay Vlad a visit. It was Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about school. I told my parents I was going on a hike to find unique plants, Tuck told his parents he would be at a computer class, and Jazz left a note saying she had gone to tutor one of her students. We got in and set course for Wisconsin.

We arrived a few hours later at Vlad's mansion. Seeing as there was no way he was just gonna welcome us in the front door, we climbed in through a window that had been left propped open. Tucker, being a klutz, got stuck on the window, tore his shirt, and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Be quiet! We don't want him to know we're here until we're ready!" I said. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be here. We had landed in the living room, which was rather large. Right away, Jazz noticed a cat basket/bed and a food bowl.

"Since when does he have a cat?" She questioned.

"I don't know, maybe Danny will tell us once we find him."

"How do we find him anyway?" Tucker said. "Vlad's obviously been here, even though he's not here right now, and I doubt he would leave Danny by himself."

"So what do we do then?" I said. "Do we wait for them to come back, or do we come back later?"

"Let's take a look around now, then come back tonight when they're back." Jazz replied.

"Okay, but let's be quick about it. We don't want to be caught off guard if Vlad suddenly shows up." We hurried to the lab where he had kept Danny before, during the cloning incident. On the lab tables there were several papers spread out and labeled, as though he had been doing some major research. An open book lay on top. On the top of the page, was a name. Ana Morphis. "What I strange name." I mumbled to myself. I read on. "A mystical griffon like being that has the ability to change a creature's form. It is said to be a spirit that exists outside of time, unlike ghosts." A spirit that exists outside of time? How can anything exist outside of _time?_ Time exists everywhere.

After looking around for a while, careful not to move to much stuff, Jazz said it was time to go. We left the way we came in, and went back to the Speeder, which we had parked in a clearing in the woods.

"We can't just leave now," I said. "We haven't found Danny yet, but he has to be with Vlad!"

"What if we stay until tonight, and try again. They should definitely be back by then." Jazz suggested.

"That works. And we can just tell our parents we're camping out tonight."

**Danny's POV**

It was night by the time I woke up. I was alone, and all the lights were out which meant Vlad was probably asleep. I got up and walked to the kitchen where my food bowl was kept. At least it wasn't the dry store stuff. That would probably taste awful. The stuff Vlad gave me was fish and gravy. As I entered the kitchen, I heard a window lock rattling. It sounded like someone was trying to pick the lock. _Maybe Sam and Tucker came to rescue me, _I thought. Then my hopes sank. How would they possibly recognize me as a cat? I decided to go ahead and try to help them out.

The latch on the window popped and the window slid open. Sam climbed in followed by Tucker as well as…Jazz? What was she doing here? Usually, it was only Sam and Tucker who came on the missions while Jazz stayed behind on damage control. I wasn't going to complain though. If they had to deal with Vlad, three was better than two. I could only hope they wouldn't get caught…


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble with a Fruit Loop

Chapter 6: Trouble With a Fruit Loop

**Tucker's POV**

We had gone back to Vlad's mansion after dark. I didn't like being near Vlad, much less breaking into his house, which, by the way, was in the middle of nowhere. Sam had popped the latch on the window and we climbed in and looked around.

"I sure hope Vlad doesn't find us in here. Any fight with him never ends well for anyone." I said.

Sam replied, "I don't think we're just gonna get away with breaking into his mansion. He's got to have some sort of security here. He is the paranoid Plasmius, after all." We continued to walk through the mansion in search of any sign of Danny we might have missed the first time. Deciding to head back to the lab, we turned in that direction. Little did we know we were being watched by one of Vlad's spy bugs hanging on the wall.

Upon reaching the lab, we looked around again for anything we missed earlier. We all jumped when we heard a soft "meow" from behind us. A black and white cat with green eyes was watching us. "Meow" it said again, a little more insistent. He ran over and jumped onto the desk Sam had looked at on the first visit, the one with the stuff about a spirit called Ana Morphis. He started meowing again, quietly, but insistently. Then he started pawing the papers.

"What is it, Kitty?" Sam asked. Then we heard footsteps coming down the lab steps.

"Darn it, we're caught." Sam hissed. She grabbed the stack of papers and books and stuffed them in Jazz's bag. Then we all pulled out our ghost gear. I had the Lipstick Blaster and a Wrist Ray, Sam had a Wrist Ray and a Bazooka, and Jazz had the Fenton Peeler. We each had a Thermos on a belt. The footsteps sounded closer, and then a figure emerged. It was none other than the Fruit Loop, holding a stack of papers and an incomplete ghost tool, probably a weapon.

We all prepared ourselves to fight, but didn't attack. One of the things Danny had taught us was to let the enemy attack first, then retaliate. Not before. He looked up from his papers and saw us, ready for battle.

"And just what might you three be doing here?" Vlad asked, glaring and setting the papers and device on a table.

"What have you done with my brother, you Fruit Loop?!" Jazz shouted.

Sam joined in with, "Yeah, give him back!" As for me, I started to move closer, opening the Thermos, and hoping to catch him without a fight. In a flash of black light, Masters was replaced with Plasmius who disappeared in a quick puff of pink smoke. A moment later, we each had been grabbed by a Plasmius duplicate, with the original floating in front of us.

"Didn't you lot learn any manners at all? It is not polite to sneak into someone's house without permission. Anyway, I do not feel like dealing with you right now. Go home." As soon as he finished speaking, we were teleported outside by the duplicates. They released us and vanished right before a shield appeared. It was blue shield, meaning it was meant for humans, not ghosts. Which also meant we couldn't get back in.

"Just great." Sam muttered. "We got kicked out."

"Hey, at least there wasn't a huge fight." I said. Sam just glared and punched me in the arm.

"OW! Hey!"


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

**Vlad's POV**

I was in my office the next morning when the phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Hello, Vlad Maters speaking."

"_Hello, this is Sarah from the Vet's Office. I am calling about your cat, Daniel." _Uh Oh, this couldn't be anything good.

"What about him, is something wrong?"

"_Actually, yes. The blood test results came back today and it appears that there are contaminants in it. The most noticeable thing being large amounts of ecto-plasm."_

"Why would my cat have ecto-plasm in his blood? That is only found in ghosts, correct?"

"_Usually, yes. But your pet may have been injured by a ghost and has gotten some of the substance into his blood stream."_

"It will not harm him though, will it?"

"_No, it shouldn't, but there may be side effects of having such a large amount in such a small creature as a cat. I suggest that Daniel be brought back in for some further tests."_

"Very well, is two days, Friday, good?"

"_Yes, see you then."_

"Goodbye." With that, I hung up the phone and went back to work.

**Danny's POV**

I had heard the phone ring and listened in on the conversation. Sounded like I was going back to the Vet because they had found evidence of my ghost half. Which, by the way, was still not working because of the tag that was suppressing it. The tag was really a small device with a wire running through the collar because the device had to be touching to make it work. The collar was to well fitted to pull off or break, so the only option was to break the device itself. Then I got an idea. I went back to the kitchen and jumped onto the counter.

In the sink was a nutcracker that I was going to try to use to break the tag. I propped it up and wedged my tag between the clamp. It took a few tries, but it finally snapped the tag in half. Instantly, I felt my powers come back. I spent the next few minutes testing my powers. I could still use flying, invisibility, and intangibility, that was about it. I could still transform, but the rest of my powers were still blocked. Oh well. The ones I had would have to do for now. I was ready to make a run for it, but I didn't know the way home from here. Sure, I knew the way through the Ghost Zone, but not the human realm. It was dangerous, but I was willing to try anything to get home. I trotted down to the lab and started to wait.

A while later the portal finally opened. The ones who triggered it were those stupid vultures. Always in the way. I dashed past them and leapt into the Ghost Zone right before the portal closed. Once inside, I paused to take a good look around. Skulker's Island was in the far distance to my left and in front of me was the Far Frozen. I needed to go past Skulker's Island then go right once I hit Walker's Jail. From there I just had to follow a chain of floating islands to my portal. The trip would be fairly quick as distance is much less in the Ghost Zone than in the human realm.

_Once I got to my portal I would go find Sam and Tucker and somehow get changed back. I'm sure the ghosts had to be on the loose with me out of town. _While I was planning this out, I had almost reached my portal. Surprisingly I hadn't had any trouble so far. Especially passing right by two of my enemies territories. I was now hopping along the chain of islands leading home. Plunging through the portal I landed in the lab. Upon reentering the human realm my collar began beeping. _Darn it! I forgot about the tracking device! _I had to be quick before Vlad came after me. I took off for Sam's house running as fast as I could, wanting to get there before Vlad found me.

After arriving I simply phased through the door just wanting to get this over with. I floated up the steps and phased through her bedroom door. Sam was sitting on her bed reading the stuff she had taken from Vlad's lab.

"Sam!" I yowled in joy.

She jumped and looked at me. "How did you get in here kitty? Wait. Your Vlad's cat!" With a sigh I transformed. This definitely get her attention. Not just because of my white energy rings, but also because a patch of fur appeared in the exact shape of my insignia on my chest. I sat up to make sure she could see the mark clearly.

"Danny?" She questioned.

"Duh, look at the mark." I meowed. Then I jumped on the bed and looked directly at her.

"Danny! It is you! Why the heck are you a cat?" Crunch went the paper as my paw smacked it.

"The spirit did this to you?" I nodded, whiskers bobbing.

"We need to tell Tucker and find that spirit so we can fix this. I have the location on these papers. Next stop, the Realm Beyond Time!"

**They just keep getting longer. Keep watch for the next chapter!**

**Sorry if it says I updated, as I did not. Just some minor typo fixes.**

**~Misty**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

Chapter 8: Searching

**Danny's POV**

Me, Sam and Tuck had all gathered in the lab and were standing in front of the Ghost Portal. Jazz didn't know what we were doing so she wasn't down here with us. I almost wished she was, I was freaking out. Usually going into the Ghost Zone wasn't a big deal for me, but I was a freaking cat with only a few powers! Sam and Tuck were gearing up with weapons and giving the Specter Speeder a quick tune up. It looked rather battered as if it had been in a crash. Or maybe a few, courtesy of us constantly using it to sneak out and often ending up in a fight with it.

"Are we almost ready guys? We can only be down here for so long before someone finds us!" I meowed. Not surprisingly, they just looked at me.

"I think someone's ready to go, Sam. We have enough weapons, let's get going." Tuck said. At least someone got my point.

"Ok fine. We'll get going. You got the info to get us where we need to be?" Sam replied.

"Yes Sam we have everything! Can we go now?" Me and Tuck asked in stereo. And with that we got in the Speeder and went into the Ghost Zone. Inside, Sam read the clues from the papers.

"Okay, first clue: To find the Realm Beyond Time, you must first find a Timeless Tower. From there the way will be shown." Sam read.

"Timeless, huh? Okay, so must mean time doesn't exist, but how is that possible?"

"Well there are ghosts that supposedly don't exist, but Danny and the entire Ghost Zone prove otherwise."

"Okay, you got me there. What kind of place doesn't have time, though? I mean, common. Anywhere we go the clock's gonna work."

"TUCKER! That's it! Clockwork! He exists outside of time and his home is a tower!" Sam shouted. "And Clockwork knows everything, he can show us the way!" We took off for the tower. On the way there, I started thinking. _How was Vlad able to find this place? Surely Clockwork wouldn't have purposely let the Fruit Loop get there to turn me into a cat. Unless there is somehow a lesson for me or Vlad. Knowing Clockwork, there probably was. _

"We're here what's next? Do we just wait for Clockwork to come help us out or is there another clue?" Tucker asked.

"Second clue: To find the entrance seek the highest peak. There you will be escorted only if your presence is permitted." From the entrance of the tower we had to go by foot. Or by paw in my case. We left the Speeder outside the door and went in. The place was just as I remembered it from the last time. The viewing portals were glowing on the first floor. For a second I thought I saw Clockwork, but when I looked again no one was there. We went up the first flight of steps to come upon a hall filled with doors. Above each door was a plaque with strange letters that I couldn't read. Up the second set of steps was what looked to be a workshop. It was filled with various clocks and tools along with spare pieces. Up the third set of steps we came across a single room with what looked to be a mirror.

"Okay, were at the top so what now?" Sam asked. "The next clue is after we get through the entrance." We were answered by the appearance of Clockwork and the portal glowing blue.

"I see the infamous trio made it all the way here." Clockwork smirked. "You're lucky the Observants have no idea you three are here. They would be trying to keep you out of here."

"Yeah, like what they do ever makes any sense." I muttered.

"That may be true, Danny, but I have no control over what they do." Clockwork replied, shocking everyone.

"How can you understand me? I'm a freaking cat!" I yowled.

"Now Danny, use your head for a minute. I am a spirit that has always existed and knows everything. That everything would include all languages, even animal language." Was Clockwork's remark. "Now I'm sure you all want to hurry on your way so I'll just let you get going then. Be careful once you're on the other side." The mirror glowed a brighter blue then suddenly turned into a portal. With a flash of blue light, we were pulled into the portal and into the Realm Beyond Time.

**A/N: Quick note. The Realm Beyond Time is an idea taken from Pearl84's and Truephan's works. That's all, and Merry Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9: Discoveries

Chapter 9: Discoveries

**A/N: Blue portals represent exiting and entering time. The first blue one they left time. The second one they will be entering time again.**

**Sam's POV**

Being pulled into the portal felt as though there was a strong force sucking us to the other side. Nothing like going through a normal portal where there was just a slight tingle. Appearing on the other side we were thrown onto a small island. The new surroundings looked like the Ghost Zone but instead of being green it was a bluish color and there were strange caves all over the place instead of islands.

"What's the next clue Sam?" Tucker asked.

I looked at the paper and read, "The Palace of Fire is where the Griffin spirit lies. To find it follow the Griffin's path." Looking around again I saw there were paths leading off the island. Seeing as we had left the Speeder at Clockwork's tower we had to go by foot on the trails. Each trail was marked by a symbol. One had a Dragon, another a Phoenix, another a Pegasus, and another the Griffin. There were many others all in the shapes of other mythical creatures but we started down the one with the Griffin. At first nothing was different. Then we started noticing purple fire and strange creatures. The further we went the more we saw. At last we reaches a huge castle surrounded by fire with a small path in the flames made by water forming a tunnel.

"Is it just me, or is this place even weirder than the Ghost Zone?" I asked.

My reply was a "It's even weirder" from Tucker and a shaky meow from Danny. We quickly passed through the tunnel and entered the castle. We were greeted by what looked like mutants. Half one creature half another or some were completely unidentifiable. Hurrying on we passed more strangeness before finding a Griffin like one.

"RRRRREEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Danny started freaking out and hissing and growling. He crouched down obviously getting ready to attack. Before I could stop him he launched himself at the griffin and grabbed onto its dragon wing with his claws. The griffin swept the wing forward flinging Danny off and onto the ground. The griffin calmly pinned Danny to the ground, the long claws acting like a cage. Then to our amazement it spoke.

"You do not need to speak so harshly to me and attack like that" it growled. "If you simply ask then it is more likely I will help you. And my name is Ana Morphis, not those other nasty names you just called me." Now I had an idea as to what he said and why the spirit was so angry with him right now.

"Uhh, Miss Ana Morphis? Sorry to butt in but if you could just change Danny back for us we'll be on our way and won't bother you again." Tuck said. I was impressed. For once Tuck didn't say something totally stupid. The spirit glared at us, picked Danny up using Telekinesis, and pulled out a strange crystal with animal forms floating inside it. It held the crystal in one paw while touching Danny's head and chest with the other paw. Danny suddenly glowed a bright blue and promptly passed out. Ana then dropped Danny in front of us as he began to change. He slowly turned human again with the ears and tail going last.

"Be sure I don't see you around here again." Ana said, then turned and walked away.

"That was A LOT easier than I expected." I said. Deciding to make Danny hurry up and wake up I took my water bottle out of my bag and emptied the contents on Danny's face. He jolted awake and frantically looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Where am I? Wait, I just spoke? Am I normal again? Am I-" His ranting was cut off by me pulling him up and smacking him lightly in the face.

"Be quiet. We're in the Realm Beyond Time looking for a spirit, remember? And yes, you're back to normal. Well, as normal as you can be, being half ghost. Now let's get out of here." I said. On the way out we were suddenly pulled into another blue portal. We landed back in Clockwork's study, flung from the mirror we had originally gone into. We went back to the main floor but stopped to look for Clockwork because apparently, Danny wanted to have a word with him. We found him in front of his viewing portals.

**Danny's POV**

"Hey Clockwork!" I shouted. "What was the idea of getting me turned into a cat by Vlad just to end up getting changed back?"

"Now Danny, you need to control your temper. You don't want it coming back to get you now do you? The reason I allowed you to be transformed was because Vlad simply needed some companionship for a while. Whether it was you being a cat or if you had visited him anyway." That was Clockwork's reply.

"I was there because he needed some company?"

"Exactly."

**Review please! And check out this deviant by Strangeressesses!**

art/Poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-422703091

**Hopefully one last chapter after this. An even ten chapters.**

**~Misty**


	10. Chapter 10: Compromise

Chapter 10: Compromise

**A/N: Last chapter. Kinda sad it's already over but glad I got it done for ya'll. I posted two chapters today. Make sure you read 9 before 10. **

**This chapter get's kinda fluffy but is defiantly not Yaoi. **

**Vlad's POV**

I had flown to Amity Park as fast as I could, hoping to beat Daniel there and take him back to Wisconsin. I had arrived quickly but had seen no sign of him so I went to Fenton Works and, seeing as nobody was home, sat in the living room to wait.

A few hours later I heard something in the lab. It sounded like the portal had been activated and a vehicle was running down there. Invisibly I phased through the floor to the lab and watched as the Specter Speeder came through the portal and the portal closed. Out of the Speeder came Samantha, Tucker and a _human_ Daniel. _Well sugar cookies. He undid the transformation. _Daniel was still wearing the collar which he had obviously tried to get off seeing as it had burn marks all over it. I knew that the collar would not come off unless I unlocked it because it was made of a very strong, ghost proof, material that was almost impossible to break.

Daniel was complaining about not being able to break the collar when his ghost sense went off. I had forgotten about his being able to sense ghosts. And apparently he knew how to use this ability very well because he aimed straight at me and got a direct hit without seeing me. The force of the blast pushed me out of invisibility and I fell to the ground.

"Why are you here, Vlad? And why can't I get this stupid cat collar off?!" Were the first words that left his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to get my cat back. But seeing as you're human again and the transformation was a one-time deal, I can't get him back. As for the collar, it is a ghost proof material that is near impossible to destroy." I shot back.

"If you wanted company, you could have just asked me to come over instead of turning me into a cat and taking me back to Wisconsin."

"But where would have been the fun in that?"

"I could blow up some of your stuff if that would make it more interesting."

"No, that's quite alright. Would you really just come to keep me company?"

"Sure, but I do have a few requests. One, no fights when I'm over. I don't care any other time but not when I'm over there. Two, give up with trying to get me to be your son or apprentice or whatever since I'll be there anyway. And I won't come after you unless you do something to really tick me off. Ok?"

"I believe you have a deal, Little Badger."

"Great. Now can you please get this stupid collar off me?"

"Of course. Come here." I touched the collar and it glowed in response to my ecto energy. With a click the latch released and I pulled the collar off.

"Now that I'm completely non-cat now, can we never mention this again?" He asked. "And I need to go on patrol to let the town know I'm back. There's sure to be ghosts that have taken advantage of my not being here."

Realizing that the ghosts would have been my fault for taking the town's guardian away, I made a request that shocked Daniel as much as it shocked me.

"Would you like me to help you with patrol tonight, Daniel?" My request was met with a stunned look from Daniel, clearly having no idea why I had offered or how to respond.

"Uh, uh, I suppose. I mean if you want to, but I can take care of it, really!" He stammered.

"Just for one day to get rid of the extras. After this it's all yours." I said. And with that we took to the sky to get rid of the ghosts.

**End of story. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**~Misty**


End file.
